1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices used to cool items, and more specifically, to a portable cooler system such as an ice chest.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable cooler systems, e.g., ice chests, are well known in the art and are effective means to chill food and beverages for an extended period of time. In one exemplary embodiment, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional ice chest 101 includes an insulated body 103 that forms a cavity 105 to carry food, beverage, and the like along with ice for cooling. During use, the user places ice within cavity 105 to chill the items also placed therein. A lid 107 is pivotally attached to body 103 and is configured to seal cavity 105 to maintain the chilled temperature.
Common disadvantages with ice chest 101 include the arduous process of sifting through the ice to locate a beverage, sandwich, and the like, which in turn results in the hands becoming cold and wet and the food becoming soggy due to package leakage.
Although great strides have been made in the area of portable cooler systems, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.